


You're Mine

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Daryl, Choose Your Own Adventure, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Smut, Daryl fantasizes about Rick while fucking Aaron, Daryl fucking needs it, Dominance, Eric doesn't exist, Jealous Rick, M/M, Obedience, Pining, Possessive Rick, Punishment, Rick is bat-shit crazy, Rough Oral Sex, Seriously- Rick gets pretty brutal here, Sexual Tension, Top Aaron, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron propositions Daryl for sex and though Daryl is completely in love with Rick, he takes the opportunity, thinking that he never would get it from his leader.  Or would he?</p><p>(Eric does not exist in this AU)</p><p>This story is now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick unbeta'd plot bunny so I can post something while I'm hard at work on a lengthier Rickyl fic.

Daryl ate spaghetti with Aaron after a long day of tinkering with the bike in the garage. The Alexandrian was incredibly open and chatty even though grunts were the only responses his guest was using for the conversation. 

Eventually, Aaron got around to outing himself and talking about a boyfriend he'd lost early in the outbreak. And how it was hard enough to meet other gay people before the apocalypse in Georgia and he'd probably never get laid again. 

Daryl ate in silence, glancing up on occasion and nodding. After he swallowed his last bite, the archer asked, "There a reason you're telling me all this?"

"Yah. Maybe I'm wrong, but my gaydar is usually pretty accurate."

"Hmmph." 

"That's all you have to say!!?? I was sure I'd either get a confession or a kick in the groin."

"Well, ain't that simple. Your gaydar ain't broke, but I'm not..."

"Oh, you're with someone already?"

"Well, not exactly, but.."

"You want to be. Is it your sheriff?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, clearly confessing.

"Well, if he's not... Interested in reciprocating physically, I'm not proposing marriage.. Just some... Relief."

Daryl burned his deep blue stare into Aaron's eyes. "Just fucking?"

"Just fucking," Aaron answered. "How long's it been, Daryl?"

"Years," the hunter answered, pupils dilating.

Aaron stood and kicked back the chair. "Top or bottom? I can do either."

Daryl stood, still hesitant. "Bottom. Our secret, right?"

Aaron nodded slowly and walked around the table crashing into Daryl and backing him to the wall, lips clamoring for the feel of tongue and warm mouth and hot breath. 

Daryl groaned as Aaron ran his hands down his chest and around the sides of his waist and roamed up his back. The hunter pressed his rock hard cock forward and felt the relief of another hard cock in return. It wasn't Rick's cock. Wasn't Rick's soft pink lips or Rick's firm hands spreading into his shaggy hair but it was someone's. It was the feel of flesh. Finally. 

Aaron started peeling Daryl's shirt off. The hunter's first reaction was to slap his hands away. Shirt stays on. But those scars and that insecurity was so old world. Fuck it, he thought, and he raised his arms. We all have scars now. This would be a one-time thing and he wanted as much skin on skin as he could get. He's craved the warmth of another body for so long. Craved Rick's body. But he'll take this for now. Aaron was right. They both just needed relief. 

Daryl ripped Aaron's shirt open, refusing to fuss over the half dozen buttons and the man gasped at the aggressive motion. They both fumbled to get out of their jeans, kicking off shoes, unbuckling holsters, and keeping eyes on each other. 

"Bedroom," Aaron said grabbing Daryl's hand and dragging him through a hallway that felt three times as long as it probably really was. 

Aaron pushed against Daryl's chest so that he fell back onto the bed and he turned to dig into a dresser drawer.

Daryl started to feel guilt. He and Rick. They... They were important to each other. They were everything. Everything but this. Rick never gave him signs that this would be ok. He just needed to feel. It wasn't cheating if Rick didn't event know that Daryl had already given him his heart and his silent promise to be his and do anything he ever asked. 

Aaron turned and noticed Daryl biting nervously on his lip. "Daryl. It's just a way to get something besides our own hands. You can fucking call out his name for all I care. Please don't stop me now."

"Ain't gonna stop ya," Daryl said as he pulled his feet up on the bed and angled himself to be readied.

The first feel of Aaron's slick finger was heaven. The sting and the struggle and sudden feeling of more to come. Daryl wasn't sure how long he would last.

When Daryl fantasized about Rick fucking him, there were more words exchanged, more passion, more everything. But this was fine. Good. Felt good. Felt needed. He watched Aaron as the man wordlessly inserted a second finger. 

Rick was a talker. Always a talker and Daryl imagined that's how he'd be in the bedroom. He wouldn't have just shoved in fingers breathless and wide-eyed. He'd have talked the hunter through it. Said things like "Are you ready for another one, Daryl?" or "I want to hear you beg me for more." He might have called him baby or sweetheart or love. 

"Are you ready?" Aaron asked impatient and eager. Daryl nodded and closed his eyes. Aaron was nice-looking. But he didn't want to be fucked with his eyes on this soft body, smooth skin and perfect hair. He closed his eyes and pictured Rick from the showers in the prison. His body was hard and toned. Narrow hips. Bowed legs. Strong tight muscled arms. Always with rough stubble, long curls,unbrushed, falling around his face, piercing blue eyes like the sky when it's deciding whether or not to rain as the sun's nearly set.

He felt Aaron's smooth hands on his hips. He breathed through the hard cock sliding into his entrance. Once sunk deep, Aaron remained still for the polite amount of time, allowing Daryl to get used to the welcome intrusion. He nodded, eyes still tight with images of Rick and memories of touches. Brief brushes of hand on shoulder. A purposeful arm around Daryl's shoulder. 

Aaron thrust in and out. It felt good. Needed. Guilty. But he would come. He knew it. Aaron wrapped a hand around Daryl's cock and started stroking it.

"I can do this to you whenever ever you want it, Daryl." He said between soft grunts. 

Daryl tried to imagine those same words from Rick's voice. His body was getting over the guilt, taking the sensations he hadn't felt in so long and boiling up the start of his orgasm deep in his core. He bit his lip and cried out for Rick in his mind as his body convulsed in tremors and his cock pulsed hard as he felt his own hot cum landing across his torso. 

Aaron grunted gently, softly and tensed and stilled and whispered "Jesus," as Daryl felt the cock deep inside him throb and empty.

Aaron pulled out and went immediately to the bathroom and came out with a damp rag for Daryl. The hunter used it to wipe the string of cum off his chest and to catch what dripped out as he stood. He leaned into the bathroom where Aaron had his hands on the counter, steadying himself. Daryl tossed the rag in the sink. "Thanks," he said, awkward. "I gotta go." 

Aaron nodded. "Yah. Thanks. Needed it."

Daryl grabbed his clothes from the kitchen and dressed hurriedly, desperately wanting to be back home at Rick's side. 

As he left Aaron's house he felt sure no one would know. He was Daryl fucking Dixon. Badass. Redneck. No one would ever imagine he was gay at all. Much less taking it from this way-too-well-groomed Alexandrian.

He concentrated on his walk so it didn't look too obvious that he'd just taken it up the ass. He still felt the emptiness were Aaron had been just minutes ago.

He didn't notice Rick was waiting on the porch until he started up the stairs. He could tell the leader was starting to teeter a bit lately. Struggling to get right with the change in lifestyle behind these walls. Trying to re-enter his own normalcy by gaping at and drooling over a blond from down the street. Another sign that Daryl would never get the physical. He'd shaved and cut his curls, but he was still absolutely beautiful. 

"Where you been?" Rick asked, suspicious. 

"Bike. Working on the bike," Daryl answered as he took the last step to the porch, eye-level with Rick.

"Is that all you've been working on?"

"Yah, course. What else would I..."

Before he could finish his sentence. Rick reached for his neck and grabbed the tag of his t-shirt, tugging the hunter forward with it. "Your shirt is on backwards," he said between clenched teeth, "and inside-out."

Fuck.

"I was... It was just hot and.."

"Are you fucking him?" Rick asked, cocking his head to the side in the way he does before he totally loses it.

"Rick, I... It wasn't."

"How fucking dare you," the leader said, voice hard with honest-to-god anger.

"What?"

"After all these years. You are mine, Daryl. Fucking mine. I thought that was a thing we were clear on."

"Still yours. Got your back. I'll do anything for you. Just ... I know you ain't interested in that kinda thing and Rick, I fucking needed it, man."

"You need something, you come to ME." Rick said, seething.

"Rick, I'm not gonna make you fuck me when you ain't into that. See you looking at that blond. Know how you used to look at Lori. You're everything to me but I can't take what you ain't offerin'."

Rick was furious. A reaction Daryl did not anticipate.

"I... I pictured you the whole time, Rick. You're the one I want. Had my eyes shut and it was only you in my head."

"Should have only been me in your ass."

"I...I won't ever do it again. Won't even go back to work on the bike if you don't want me to."

"Oh, you're going to 'do it' again but with my dick like it should've been. And I'm going to fuck you so hard and so often that you won't even fucking remember his goddamn name. You'll come to ME when you need to get off, you'll beg me for it."

Daryl stood wide-eyed and speechless. The sky was growing dark and the sound of family was in the house. Daryl looked at the door wondering if this was the end of the conversation. Before he could move, Rick dug his fingers deep into Daryl's arm, bruises surely already blossoming. He dragged him down the stairs and into the 2nd house that none of them had started using yet. He locked the door and turned his heated, boiling hot gaze to Daryl. 

"Strip."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick remains bat-shit crazy and completely unhinged after finding out that Daryl had sex with Aaron. Punishment ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Check the a/n for a fun game!

Daryl was dizzy with surprise. He knew Rick. He knew this wasn't a time for questions it was a time to listen and to do. So he took his clothes off, slow while Rick watched, eyes dark, breaths heavy. 

"Now ask me for it like you should have done in the first place," Rick said in his commanding voice. 

Daryl gulped. "Please, Rick. I need it," Daryl said softly. He felt so on display just standing there naked, Rick's eyes burning into his flesh as he looked the hunter up and down. 

"Need what Daryl? A glass of water? A good night's sleep? Aaron's cock in your ass? What exactly to you need?" Rick's voice was still hard and angry. Daryl has never been on the receiving end of this. He's never done anything but follow and obey. 

"I need you to fuck me," Daryl said a little louder. 

"Me?" Rick asked cocking his head and embellishing his fake dismay as he paced. "You need ME to fuck you? Why me, Daryl?"

Daryl opened his lips without words prepared yet. He hesitated and Rick pushed him against the wall with his long fingers on one side of the hunter's neck and his thumb on the other. The feel of Rick's hand on him burned. A good burn. A burn Daryl wanted everywhere. 

"Answer before I put a whole fist up there in a way I promise you won't enjoy." 

Rick was terrifyingly, brutally, insanely fucking gorgeous when he was unhinged and what was wrong with Daryl that being fucked by crazy Rick was even more of a fantasy?

"WHY??" Rick shouted.

"Cause I belong to you. I need to be fucked and I'm yours. You are the only one I want inside me. Please Rick, fuck me. I love you. Always loved you. Always wanted you. Didn't know...didn't know you'd... take me. Teach me how wrong I was."

"So you misbehaved, took cock from another man and you want me to reward you with mine? How is that punishment?"

Daryl was hard. Rock hard. Might-just-explode-where-he-stands hard.

"Punish me then. Anything," Daryl whimpered.

"Well, I'm not putting my cock where Aaron's was just ten minutes ago. But it sounds to me like you need something in your ass and you are begging me to handle it, correct?"

"Yes." Daryl said. Still naked and pressed to the wall with Rick seemingly towering over him even though Daryl knew for a fact they were nearly the same height. 

Rick swept a foot behind Daryl's legs, making him fall hard to his knees. The hunter didn't complain, he looked up to Rick, ready to do anything to make amends. 

Rick pulled the thick, heavy black flashlight from his constable's holster and twirled it in his hand holding the back end to Daryl's mouth.

"Sorry. Since I hadn't been informed that you needed your ass filled so badly, I didn't come prepared with any lube. Open and suck on it. You're gonna want to get it as wet as you can, trust me."

Daryl opened his mouth wide and took in the back end of the flashlight, eyes trained on Rick. 

"You're still probably lubed from earlier, use your fingers and get yourself ready. Better stretch wide. This flashlight is fucking huge."

Daryl knew. He knew it was going to hurt like hell if it would even go in and he'd feel it in every move for a week, but no way in hell he could stop it. He loved Rick. It was that simple. He would take whatever Rick would give him. He sucked at the flashlight with growing concern about it's size but no ability to fight against anything Rick wanted.

He knows this is just one side of the leader. There's a gentle side. He's seen it. And if he takes this punishment, if he obeys and begs for Rick and only Rick in every way, he might get some of gentle Rick too. He wanted them both. He wanted to take it from Rick any way he would dole it out.

Daryl had three fingers in, spreading himself wide. Rick pulled the flashlights from his mouth. "Get on your hands and knees," Rick ordered. Daryl obeyed and gritted his teeth. 

"Better relax yourself, cause I'm gonna be fucking pissed if I can't get this in."

Daryl's stomach turned. Rick's words were both scaring him and turning him on, in equal measure.

Daryl pressed his hands hard to the ground as Rick struggled to breach him. Finally after a fight of it and a lot of cussing, it was clear the flash light wasn't going to fit. Daryl whimpered quietly, tears running down his cheeks as Rick threw the flashlight into the useless big screen TV.

"Goddamnit!" He shouted. Taking a hand and smacking Daryl's ass.

"I'm sorry," Daryl whispered. 

Rick got up and Daryl heard him unzip. "Was his cock in your mouth?"

"No," Daryl whimpered, his ass well-prepared but now getting nothing. He was left bruised, squirming and needy. 

"This would have been so much nicer if you'd have just come to me. What will you do next time you need to be fucked, Daryl."

"Come to you," Daryl groaned. He heard the sound of Rick stroking himself but knew better than to try to look. He stayed on the ground, eyes down.

"Been trying to figure a way to get inside you now for months and here you were quaking for me just as bad. Communication is important, Daryl."

Daryl nodded. 

"Up on your knees," Rick demanded and the hunter obeyed instantly. Rick grabbed him by his long hair and Daryl opened his mouth hungry and eager for him. 

Rick leaned back against the wall with a dramatic sigh as Daryl wrapped his thick, long tongue around his cock, suckling to it like a newborn calf to it's mother's teat, as if trying to get the very source of life from it.

"Fuck," Rick gasped putting a second hand into Daryl's ratty hair. The leader held his face steady and thrust into him, fucking his mouth, a gagging sound coming from Daryl each time he had his full shaft engorged down the hunter's throat. Tears spilled again from the hunter's eyes at each pump. 

"Beg me, Daryl. Beg me for my cum. Tell me how much you want it," Rick demand as he pulled out of the hunters mouth, one hand stroking himself and the other still grasping tight into Daryl's hair. 

"Please Rick," Daryl whimpered before pausing to cough. "Please let me drink your cum. I want it from you, only you. Please."

Rick's eyes squinted shut, his teeth clenched, jaws tight and he started groaning along with each stroke. Daryl saw the orgasm shoot through his leader and he opened wide, tongue out, fighting against Rick's grip in his hair to latch onto the man's cock. Rick's dick pulsed hard and his seed pumped out onto Daryl's face, hitting eyelids, eyelashes, and a nostril with a string dipping past the hunters lips and onto his tongue.

"Don't you dare swallow it."

Daryl froze. His tongue still outstretched. His eyelashes fluttering involuntarily to bat out the cum that clung to them.

Rick knelt by Daryl. "Do you want to lick me off your lips and swallow me?"

Daryl nodded.

"You going to come to me now for everything?"

Daryl nodded again, drool forming on his lips and dribbling down his chin.

"Swallow it."

Daryl swallowed and licked his lips to get all he could.

"I don't want you doing a fucking THING without my say so. If you're thirsty, you ASK me if you can drink. If you're hungry, you don't ask what you can eat, you ask IF you can eat. If you have to take a piss you ask me before you even think about putting a hand on your fly. You want to be fucked... YOU FUCKING ASK FOR MY COCK."

Daryl nodded.

Rick stood and zipped up. His voice calmed. "So we're clear now. You understand that you're mine?"

"Yes, yes," Daryl answered, still on his knees with cum splashed across his face.

Rick picked up Daryl's clothes and cuffed his hands behind his back. "Don't come home tonight. I'll come get you when I can bear to look at you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own adventure:
> 
> What do you think should happen next? Do you want to see:  
> 1- Rick return after the crazy has subsided, regretful and affectionate.  
> 2- Rick returning still bat-shit crazy with toys that might fit Daryl better than the flashlight.  
> 3- Leave Daryl where he is and follow Rick to visit Aaron.  
> 4- Skip ahead to Daryl and Rick interacting with the rest of the family under this new understanding.   
> 5- Stop writing this. It's disgusting rubbish.
> 
> Storyline with the most votes is where I will finish this little fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option number one wins. Here it is-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unbeta'd. And not my favorite fic I've ever written. But sometimes these things pop out and ya gotta roll with it. Thanks to all who voted for the ending.

Daryl stirred at the sound of the door unlocking. He'd fallen asleep in place, cuffed and covered in cum on the living room floor. 

He felt hands on his and tried to turn around. Tried to open his eyes but they were sticking shut. The handcuffs clinked off his wrists and he immediately brought his hands up to rub at his eyes. Rick blurred into focus, eyes red, tears streaking his cheeks and soft sobs escaping from his lips. 

"Are you ok? What happened?" Daryl asked suddenly panicked.

Rick slid down the wall and let his head fall into his hands. 

"Carl? Judith? Is everyone ok? What happened?"

"What happened?" Rick croaked, exasperated. "Jesus, Daryl. I tried to fuck you with a flashlight." Rick burst into a new series of gasping sobs.

Daryl was not surprised at the change in Rick. This is a man he's known, he's been watching intently, learning and loving for years now. He loses it sometimes. Comes crashing down from the pressure of what everyone needs from him. And then he climbs back up. This wasn't the first time he'd been dangling off the edge of crazy and it wouldn't be the last.

Regardless of whether or not things ever got physical, Daryl's relationship with this man would always be complicated. His needs changed like the weather. And Daryl has made it his personal mission to be there for him no matter what his needs. Earlier, he needed to rant and rave and vent his crazy. Now he needed to be consoled and to be allowed to console.

Daryl found no fault in losing one's mind on occasion the way Rick did.  
Frankly, it was a miracle all of them weren't completely insane. The dead are up and walking. That will never be something they just get use to. 

Daryl wrapped his arms around his knees and sat in front of Rick. 

"You just lost yourself a bit. S'ok. I know you were just venting."

Rick looked at Daryl with utter confusion.

"Don't make excuses for me. You should be fucking beating the shit out of me right now. I'm so sorry, Daryl."

Rick's ragged breathing started to even out and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

"Why didn't you stop me? Why did you let me..." his voice trailed off.

"Love you, Rick. Told you that. Meant it. I'll do anything you need me to do for you. Ain't never gonna fight ya on nothin'. Never have. Won't now."

"I... didn't know what I was doing. I never thought I ... wanted you that way but when I saw you'd ... been with HIM. I saw red." Rick's voice was hard and spiked with emotion. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Meeting Daryl's eyes directly, he said, "I love you, too. Want you. All of you. Not sure how to handle that. Don't want you looking at Aaron. Want you looking at me."

"I'm always looking at you, Rick."

"What can I do to fix this?" the leader asked.

Daryl scooted himself, still naked, between Rick's legs and leaned his back into his leader's chest, taking both of the man's strong arms and wrapping them around himself.

"It's fixed," Daryl said. He felt Rick kiss the top of his head and squeeze his arms tighter. 

"Can't breathe without you. Always looking to meet your eyes. You know that. You're my anchor out there, beyond the walls. Want you to be my anchor for everything. Need ya to be," Rick whispered.

Daryl let his head rest back onto his leader's shoulder and Rick leaned down to place soft hesitant kisses along the hunter's long neck. 

"I don't even know HOW to give you everything you need. Never been with another man. Don't even like other men. Women either, now. Just you. It's just you. You're all I want."

Daryl smiled. This is what he'd been wanting forever. He wanted to be Rick's everything. He would face the dangers of this new world every day and happily now that he knows he has Rick completely. No matter how bat-shit crazy he gets sometimes.

"Show me what to do," Rick whispered.

Daryl turned to face him and locked in on the now-clear blue of his eyes. He saw sadness in them. Regret. Fear. But most of all, desire.

"There's nothing to show. Do whatever you want."

Rick reached out and put a hand gentle against the side of Daryl's face and the hunter leaned into it.

The leader's other hand reached out and brushed back the wild hair that half hid one of Daryl's eyes. He used his thumbs and traced the hair above the hunters lip down to his chin. He brushed hair back again and touched at all the hard angles of Daryl's face as if he were blind and looking with his fingers.

A look passed through Rick's eyes as if he were surprised at how easy it was to touch like this. He sat up taller and slowly moved his mouth to Daryl's, lips touching delicately and gently for three long seconds before Rick started pressing into them with a sudden white-hot urgency. 

His mouth fell open, tongue brushing past Daryl's lips, licking at the hunter's rough tongue, tangling with it. One of his hands fell from Daryl's face to the side of his bare hip. Daryl moaned at the feel of Rick's hand, warm on his skin, and his mouth hot and full of need.

Rick raised up to his hands and knees and guided Daryl to the ground with his kisses and his hands fumbling from shoulder to thigh to chest to cheek. 

Daryl rolled down bringing Rick down on top of him. The weight of him and the feel of his mouth finally on his made the hunter hard and desperate. He bucked up to Rick's body, getting as much friction as he could against Rick's rough jeans, feeling him hard beneath them.

Daryl ran his hands into Rick's thick curls tugging on the strands that fell past his neck as his lips moved snug against the leader's like the rise and swell of slow rolling waves. Daryl moaned loud into the kiss.

Rick broke away and knelt up, fumbling with his belt and zipper. "Can't fuck you, I know you're bruised back there. Don't want to hurt you but need to feel you. Want to make you feel good. I want to feel good. Want to feel your skin against mine." He strung all his sentences together without more than a breath between each word as he chained them together. His eyes were blown wide and seemed to swallow Daryl whole.

Daryl helped Rick tug off his pants and unbutton his shirt and sighed softly as the leader's warm body rolled back down over him, lips crashing together again as if they hadn't kissed for months. As if it were a first kiss and a deathbed kiss all rolled into one, both passionate and fiery, tender and loving.

Rick thrust his hips giving both their erections friction and the feel of smooth, hot flesh.

"God Rick, I've been thinking about you against me like this for fucking years," Daryl moaned.

"So good. You're so warm. You feel so good," Rick panted as their bodies moved together, hips thrusting, hard cocks rubbing together between them. 

Rick's panting grew frantic. "Don't ever want to let you go, Daryl. Mine. Mine," Rick murmured and Daryl felt himself tighten, ready to burst along with Rick. "Tell me, Daryl. Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, Rick. Always yours."

Rick's body tensed as he squeezed his eyes closed and slowly rocked against the hunter, letting out a gasp as his cock exploded between them. 

And Daryl let go too at the feel of Rick's hardness pumping against his belly. "God, Rick," he whimpered as the orgasm hit him hard, rolling and throbbing. Hot cum dripped down both sides of the hunter's waist as Rick slid off him on to the floor gasping for breath.

Rick sat up, hair disheveled, cheeks flushed. He grabbed for his pants. "I gotta go," he said quickly.

Daryl's heart sank. Rick didn't want this. He thinks he made a mistake. He'll never look Daryl in the eyes again. 

Then Rick reached over, put a hand behind Daryl's head and kissed him deep. "Is it ok if we tell everyone that, like, this is a thing? Cause I don't know how else to explain why your gonna be sleeping in my room from now on."

Daryl grinned shyly. "Whatever you want, Rick. Why ya leaving so fast though?"

The leader gave Daryl a pained look. Embarrassed, he muttered, "Still had some crazy in me when I left earlier. Gotta go apologize to Aaron."

"Shit, Rick. What you do?"

The leader handed Daryl his clothes back and headed for the door. "I'll meet you back at the house in a bit.

"Hey," Daryl yelled after him, wiping their cum off of his stomach with a rag from his pants pocket, "You ain't gonna apologize to him the same way you apologized to me are you, are ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got done writing some serious love and fluff stories. So reminder here... this was NOT ONE OF THOSE TYPES OF STORIES!!
> 
> This is my final chapter for this one. It shows what happens next now that Rick and Daryl have consummated their unique relationship. Reminder- I went off the rails on the earlier chapters of this fic but for some reason it got a lot of attention. Heed the tags and the warnings!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I'd keep getting messages about wanting another chapter here. Usually, when a story is over it's over, but I'd left an a/n up from the first chapter that had promised another. So after my last request for more, I came in here to delete that a/n. But instead, I ended up re-reading the whole story and writing another damn chapter after all. Plus the way Stormfront pleaded for it was so heartfelt, I've been feeling guilty about not doing it for ages!! So voila- a final chapter!

_Daryl was Rick's now. In every single way there was. Whether it was crazy Rick or needy Rick or affectionate Rick. It didn't matter. Daryl long knew he'd be whatever Rick needed of him._

_It had been two weeks since they started things. After they came together and collapsed in the house next door, Rick had apologized to Aaron for the black eye and the cabinet full of dishes he broke. And for fist shaped hole in the wall. And for threatening to castrate him. According to Rick, Aaron accepted his apology and even gave him a bottle of lube as a parting gift._

_Daryl was never really sure how that apology went down. He just knows that Aaron hasn't looked him in the eye since._   
\-------------------------

That night. After. After Rick and Daryl became Rick _and_ Daryl on the floor of the house next door, Rick announced to the family that Daryl would be sleeping in his room now and if anyone had a problem with it, they'd better figure out a way to get over it quick.

Daryl stood by, a thumbnail tucked between his lips, not meeting anyone's eyes. It was silence for a million minutes until Abraham finally muttered "holy dick."

Up in their room, Rick walked around shoving Daryl's clothes in drawers. Finding a perfect spot in the closet for his crossbow and moving the basket Judith slept in over to Carl's room.

"Carl wanna know why he's bunking with Judith now?" Daryl asked, the first words he uttered since they got back to the family home. Carl hadn't been there for the formal announcement in the living room. 

"Nope," Rick answered, clearly not interested in the conversation. Daryl had sat down Indian style on the side of the bed that Rick pointed to when they first walked in.

Rick stood above him, his thumbs tucked into his front pockets. "So how's this whole thing going to work?" He asked as he sat down in front of the hunter.

"However you want it to, man. Told ya. I'll do anything you want," the hunter answered.

"Is that really what you want? Just to do anything I want?"

Daryl thought about it as Rick carded a hand through his hair and then nodded firmly.

"I can be moody, you know," Rick added.

"I know," Daryl said with a soft smile, eyes gushing with loyalty and love.

And Daryl did know. In less than four hours he'd seen Rick crazy with rage and weeping from love. He honestly didn't care how "this whole thing was going to work." Daryl would find out what Rick wanted and would give it to him. And that's how it would work each day, each hour, each minute. Hell, that's how it's been working.

Rick stood and looked directly into Daryl's eyes. "You don't wear clothes in here. Soon as we walk in. No matter what time of day."

Daryl nodded and licked his lips. "Ok."

Rick cocked his head as the hunter sat waiting for the rest of the rules to this relationship. "You're wearing clothes now, Daryl."

"Oh shit, yeah," the hunter said quickly standing and stripping bare, already comfortable like that in front of Rick. He stood waiting for Rick's next words.

"You're mine. That is a very important part of this. Can't control it out there," Rick waved a hand towards the direction of the front gates. "Can't control anything in the walls either, even with this fucking uniform. But you...you're mine. I want to control that."

Daryl nodded. "You can. You do."

"You don't do anything without asking me."

"Ok."

"You don't ever look in Aaron's direction again."

Daryl nodded. "I won’t."

"You eat when I eat. You leave the gates when I leave the gates. You sit next to me wherever I sit." Rick's pupils swelled against his stormy blue irises.

Daryl nodded again. "Always have."

Rick nodded back, checked the lock on the door and he took his own clothes off.

"Bed," Rick ordered. And Daryl got in to his assigned side. He was certain their first moments in a bed together would be rough. Not flashlight rough but slightly unhinged Rick rough. He was wrong.

"Thank you for being mine," Rick said when he crawled into bed with Daryl. 

"’Course. Love you."

"I love you too," he said and they kissed for literally hours. Gentle lips and hands mostly soft as the roamed the hunter's body. Only growing slightly aggressive when they slid into Daryl's hair. And Rick gripped at the strands, holding him tight as he feasted on kiss-swollen lips.

Daryl was woken from sleep in the silent hours of night. He woke fuzzy to the sound of Rick's voice and it took him a few seconds to remember the chain of events that put him here. He heard Rick again now that he was more or less awake.

"Daryl," he whispered. "I want to fuck you. Now. I know you're probably bruised but I want it and you're mine. I promise I'll be gentle as I can."

The hunter looked to Rick's eyes as they sparkled from the starlight out the window. "You don't have ta be gentle. Take what you want. I want you to have me however you want it. Whenever. Want to give you everything.

Rick quickly climbed over Daryl, nudging his legs apart so he could kneel between them. He reached for Aaron's lube from the night stand and covered his fingers.

He was gentle and slow inserting one finger after another until three flexed inside the hunter, stretching. The bruising at his entrance was much more tolerable once Rick's fingers grazed his prostate. 

"I'm going to take you whenever I want, Daryl."

The hunter nodded eagerly and arched his back chasing after Rick's fingers every time he pulled them back, his neck stretched out, jugular exposed to Rick.

"Is this mine?" Rick asked as he circled all three fingers inside Daryl. 

"Yes," he gasped.

Rick pulled out fingers suddenly and Daryl groaned at the loss of him. The leader leaned over Daryl, eyes on his throat and licked a line up over his adam’s apple. “All mine,” Rick whispered then moved his mouth to the crook of Daryl’s neck and bit down hard with all his force, teeth sinking into the hunter’s flesh. Daryl cried out from the pain then bit at his lip to keep quiet. He felt warm droplets of blood drip down his shoulder as Rick sucked at the mark he was leaving. 

“Yours,” Daryl whimpered.

He watched Rick sit back up and wipe the blood from his mouth with the back of his arm, then he coated his cock liberally with lube and lined himself up.

Daryl tried burning these images into his brain, blinking his eyes like the shutter of a camera lens. He has wanted all of Rick for fucking _years_. Every part of him. Every mood, every touch, every word. In his heart he already belonged to Rick. Since almost the beginning. But now this was real. And Daryl wanted _everything_.

Rick sank deep and slow into him and Daryl sighed and arched and moaned.

The leader pumped hard and fast, gasping for breath and whispering under his breath, sentences--or partial sentences--that Daryl couldn't quite make out entirely. Just catching words here and there. "Mine." "Own you." "Only." "Always."

And then as Daryl's breath hitched, orgasm clearly chasing him down, Rick grabbed his hair and gripped tight. "Not before me," he said clearly as he thrust harder and faster. Daryl groaned and focused on holding himself back. Waiting till his leader had his. He squeezed his muscles to be tighter for Rick to coax him along and finally Rick gasped and shuddered and Daryl felt him pulsing inside. 

The hunter reached for his own cock. So close. He was so close. His eyes squeezed shut and then they snapped open as he felt Rick's hand swat his own hand away. 

"You don't touch that. Ever. It's mine," he said as he gripped hard and stroked Daryl giving him those last bits of friction he needed to explode and he came hard on his own chest, he felt it splash hot against his flesh.

After their breaths and racing hearts slowed, Daryl stood from the bed to clean off.

"Where are you going?" Rick demanded.

"Clean off?" Daryl answered, turning it into a question at the last minute.

"You didn't ask."

"Can I clean off?" Daryl asked expecting a simple yes in return.

"No," Rick got up and walked to the bathroom waving Daryl over. "Told you. Don't want you touching it. Anything. You're mine. I'll clean you off."

Daryl stood as Rick dampened a cloth and wiped his torso down, gently wiped his cock and ran the rag along his ass to clean up what was now spilling out of him as he stood. 

"You gotta piss before you go back to bed?" Rick asked softly. Daryl nodded and Rick held loosely onto the hunter's cock aiming it into the toilet. His cock twitched at the contact. 

"That's gonna make it real hard to fucking piss," Daryl said candidly.

"You'll get use to it," Rick answered, waiting patiently until Daryl finally relieved himself. 

They crawled back in bed and an hour later, Rick wanted more. And again a few hours after that. By morning Daryl was aching, and pretty worried about how his walk would look.

Before they got out of bed, Rick took him again. Fast and quiet as if it was a common morning ritual like a cup of coffee or a shower. 

Rick let Daryl dress right before they walked out the door for a late breakfast, the house already the sound of mid-morning quiet, most of the family already gone about their day. 

Maggie and Rosita were in the kitchen finishing breakfast themselves, Abraham leaning against the counter by the coffee pot.

Daryl focused on each footstep trying desperately not to look like a man who'd been fucked six ways to Sunday. Rick pointed at a chair and Daryl took it, wincing as he sat. 

Other than good mornings, quick grins and eyes bouncing between the two men, no one said anything of substance and they carried on with the conversations that were already in place. Rick pulled up a chair next to Daryl. He had prepared a bowl full of instant oatmeal and he ate several spoonfuls, eyes just resting on Daryl's, waiting.

Daryl knew what he wanted. "Can I eat?" Daryl asked, requesting permission.

Rick smiled and nodded. He left his spoon in the oatmeal and used his index finger to get a glob of it and held it out to Daryl's mouth. 

The hunter looked around the room shyly. The girls weren't paying attention. Abraham just rolled his eyes and muttered "whatever floats your boat, man" before he walked out. 

Daryl took Rick's finger in his mouth and sucked the oatmeal off it. Rick fed him the better half of the bowl that way then finished eating the rest himself.

After they were done and Rick allowed Daryl to hold his own cup to drink some water, the hunter asked, "What do you want me to do today?" The girls had left the room by then and they were alone.

Rick grinned. "You're mine and I'm not done with you yet. Just got you. You can go back upstairs and wait for me."

"Ok,” Daryl responded obediently. Pupils blown, cock growing hard and his heart thudding against his chest. He was Rick’s. Completely. He was happy.

"I'm going to find Michonne, tell her I'm taking the day off. Then I'm going to fuck you every single way I can think to do it. Might not be able to sit down for a while, but you said you would give me anything I wanted."

"I'm yours, Rick."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Hope you liked it. (it was weird writing this kind of dynamic again after so much love story stuff!!)


End file.
